Baby is this Love for Real?
by Dixycup
Summary: Olivia sat down in the back of the truck as Peter sat in the drivers seat “We are going on a ride! To the hotel motel, holiday inn!” Olivia giggled and she was sliding from back and forth in the back seat as Peter made sharp turns. P/O


**Yes, I am going to write smut! Enjoy :) Songfic**

**House Of Bishop**

_My thoughts progress, I think about forever, my mind tells me maybe, maybe._

"Walter," Peter shouted walking out of his room "Button up, or a normal T?"

"For what? Oh, Your shirt? Neither I think Olivia would enjoy you shirtless." Walter giggled

"Walter, this is important."

"Oh okay, Button up."

"Really, But does it go with my shoes?" Peter looked down at his feet "Tie or no tie? Leather jacket or hoodie?"

"Boy you are just like Olivia, Two words Question Machine" Walter giggled again

"I'm ask--" Peter tried to say

"Oh! Is Astrid going to come play games with me again tonight!!"

"Yes, Walter. She will be here soon"

"Oh good!"

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse, And I've got designs on lighting you up, And setting you off, and watching you burn for me._

The door bell rang.

"I'll Get it" Walter ran to the door

"No, Walter I'll get it"

"Aw, Why do you always have to be such a parent" Walter Whined

Peter went to open the door.

When Peter opened the door Olivia was standing there in tight jeans and a daisy patterned blouse, much different from her normal everyday suit.

_Expressed tried and true, just look, look at you, Pretty and perfect due to your steady hand._

Peters jaw dropped, After about 20 seconds he shook his head to try to stop looking at the perfect curves Olivia had. "We just have to wait for Astrid to come and we can leave"

"I'm here!" Astrid stopped behind Olivia as Olivia turned to let her in "Well don't you too look adorable, Can I ask where you are going?"

"Umm, we are going to work.... Yeah work!" Peter said, he didn't want Astrid knowing they were going on a date

"Yes to work" Walter winked at Astrid

"Well Bye" Peter practically shoved Olivia out the door and into his truck.

_Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel, the beating of your heart baby, The beating of your heart baby._

Once they were both sitting in the truck Peter turned to Olivia

"So where are we going" Olivia said excited

Peter didn't answer he just pulled her on his lap, arms around her body pressing her face into his and kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Peters neck trying to get closer though impossible as they weren't in the best of places to "get it on".

Peter spread his lips allowing all access to his tongue, almost right away Olivia was licking the sides of his cheeks, Wrestling with his tongue and anything she could manage that showed her love for him.

Peter pulled away "Maybe we should eat, then save this for later"

Olivia nodded wiping the lipstick she left on Peters face away.

_How if I broke my legs and I broke my head, even after all the things we've said you'd still be there by the side of the road waiting for me to breathe_

Peter parked on the side of the road by the small bar, getting out of the truck and opening the door for Olivia.

"Thank you Mr Bishop" She smiled

"Well you are welcome Miss. Dunham" He grinned back

Olivia grabbed Peters hand as they walked into the bar and sat down at one of the booths facing each other.

"What can I get for you two lovely people tonight?" the waitress smiled winking at Peter "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Actually, I'm here with my wonderful date and if you don't give me a different Waitress I will give a complaint to your boss, if that's what you mean by what I'm doing tonight" Peter smirked

"Oh I'm very sorry" as the waitress said walking over to one of the other people working there.

"Hello, Can I start you two of with something to drink" she smiled

"Umm, I'll have a Yuengling" Peter looked up from the menu of beers

"Make that two please" Olivia smiled at the waitress "Thank you...Amber"

"I'll be right back with those"

_Need to grow older with a girl like you Finally see you are naturally The one to make it so easy When you show me the truth _

"We'll take two more shots" Olivia giggled "I bet I can get it down faster then you"

They had moved over to the bar area and have been drinking non-stop.

"No, no sweetheart" Peter laughed picking up the shot glass

"Ready.. Set go!" Olivia shouted trying to get the whole thing down in one sip but not before Peter could "Oh come on I was so close!"

"I told you" Peter hugging her

"You guys are past the limit of drinks we allow in one night, I'm sorry but you will have to leave" the bartender looked at them

"Fine, Fun sucker!" Olivia stuck out her tongue at the man

"Let's go" Peter ran for the door superman style "Come on Lois Lane!" When they got to the door Olivia hopped on Peters back as they walked out of the bar Piggy-back style.

_Play it for me baby Give it to me real filthy pop! Spin that shit Spin it till it's platinum. _

Olivia sat down in the back of the truck as Peter sat in the drivers seat "We are going on a ride! To the hotel motel, holiday inn!!"

Olivia giggled and she was sliding from back and forth in the back seat and Peter made sharp turns.

**Hotel room 142**

"One room please" Peter said to the man at the main desk on the hotel

When they got up to room 142 Peter pushed Olivia against the wall and vigorously started kissing her placing his hands up her shirt fiddling with the back of her bra.

Olivia reached her hands to the front of Peters pants squeezing and moving her fingers in circles on his package.

Peter let out a slow moan allowing his lower area to push towards Olivia's.

Olivia pulled away and pushed Peter onto the bed as she grinned un-zipping her pants and un-buttoning them letting them slide smoothly down her perfectly shaped legs.

Peter hurried to do the same as Olivia sat onto of his lap, he started un-buttoning her shirt "One, Two, Three, Four.." he counted until her shirt was fully off.

Olivia took no time with Peters shirt she just stood up and pulled it off over his head.

_I have something that I love long, long but my friends keepa' tellin' be that somethings wrong_

**I can say I'm not good at smut, but now Kallie has to write smut :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
